


The One with Endgame

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Endgame Basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: My own version of Endgame because angst is something I can’t handle...(Seriously, I cried during the first five minutes of Far From Home)





	1. The Snap

Tony felt the power the physics heat radiating off of the stones. He could see now why Thanos destroyed them, the amount of power that could be weaponized so easily... 

It was terrifying to say the least. 

He knew what needed to be done, he knew he needed to stop the Mad Titan.

But he couldn’t. He just... Morgan and Sara, and all the ones that are back. He didn’t want the inevitable to happen, he didn’t want to leave them.

Tony knew he was being selfish but when was he ever not?

Suddenly reality was brought back to him and he saw Thanos steadily making his way towards him.

He had to do it, it was now or never.

For the Bartons 

For Natasha. 

For The Avengers as a whole.

For Peter and Harley and Monica and Shuri . 

For Morgan, Sara, and Pepper.

For the world.

“And I... am... Iron-Man.”

And so, he snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

Pain was all Tony knew.

It was burning pain that made him feel like he was melting, or decaying. 

He opened his eyes to see a few blurry figures in front of him.

“Tony...? W-we won, Tony. We won Dad we won.” The pain in Peter’s voice was evident and Tony wanted to speak, but he couldn’t.

He wanted to tell the kid that this wasn’t his fault, because Tony knew Peter would think it was. The kid had the super-hero guilt complex ten fold.

Peter was pulled back and Tony wanted to tell whoever did it to stop, to let the kid that meant so much to him be by his side.

Pepper knelt by him and said something Tony couldn’t make out, it all sounded like a jumbled mess. She did smile though, and Tony tried to immortalize the image of her in his mind.

‘At least they are safe.’

.

.

.

Tony heard shouting all around him and -god it was Afghanistan all over again. The lights the shouting the-ohGodohtheyaregoingtotaketheavengers-

“Heart...spiking.”

Voices sounded around him and Tony in his panicked state frantically tried to place them. This one sounded female but nothing like Pepper.

He wanted, needed, pepper now. Where was pepper was she ok whatweretheydoing-

“Tony.... Tony!”

That was her that was Pepper she was here she was safe. Tony wanted to reach out, to open his eyes and see her but he couldn’t he was too weak. 

“Mrs... leave...”

“Let... stay...Get...Cho... help... cradle.”

“E...minutes...way”

“Strange... nothing...can do.”

“Not...up”

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t as long as I would’ve liked it but more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was bright a stark contrast to what Tony woke up to in Afghanistan.

It didn’t help his panic.

His eyes flew open and he immediately found he could move. Tony moved his hand to help push himself up, and instead of hospital sheets, he found a sort of... hard table. 

A voice was speaking to him, that much was obvious, and Tony focused on it. The more he tried to ignore his panicked breathing and focus on the voice, the more it started to sound familiar.

“Mr.Stark! Mr.Stark please calm down you are in Wakanda and Shuri is right outside the door and Pepper is with Sara and Mor-“

Tony looked at Peter and the boy helped him sit up. Once his heart rate dropped to a semi-normal level, Peter sat down next to him on the table.

“Radiation... The radiation from the stones. It should’ve killed me.”

Peter nodded, “It should’ve, yes, but Doctor Strange did some magic circle things to make you stable and then transferred you here where Shuri healed you. Wakanda tech is so awesome! And the rest of the people who disappeared at the Compound are on their way, including Harley and Monica. That reminds me, where is Nat?”

“Natasha is... she’s dead, kid.”

Peter flinched, “Oh okay, oh god poor Monica... anyways Morgan and Mrs.Pot- Stark - are waiting outside. They just didn’t know how you would react and stuff, being in a slight coma-“

“-A coma??-“

“-Ask Doctor Strange, I don’t know. Anyways, with the magic Strange did, with Shuri’s and the Doctor’s healing, they didn’t know how you would react waking up. So they wanted someone who you knew, probably trusted, and could hold you down if necessary.”

Tony felt a spark of anger ignite. They could’ve at least done something that didn’t put Peter on that situation. Although Peter has been with him through one panic attack before (he was having an “off” day and a small controlled explosion in the lab sent everything downhill), he still didn’t like showing any type of weak-

Wait. That was new.

Tony frowned. He has gotten over that mindset, that weaknesses made you any less of a human. Well, he thought he did. Where and when did that can of problems come back?

He pondered for a bit, and a flush of memories came back. Including some visions of Afghanistan, the doctors performing open-heart surgery, but it was obviously Strange instead of Yinsen. 

Tony quickly deduced that something happened, maybe the magic or Wakanda’s healing methods- something - happened that opened and made all of his problems resurface. 

Oh boy, isn’t this fun?

“Mr.Stark? You there?”

“Uh yeah kid, I am. I think it’s time I saw Strange, I have a lot of questions. Also, newsflash, you may be on babysitting duty for a bit, meetings and stuff.” Tony had started thinking about the rest of the team and just getting a formal headcount on who made it out alive.

“That’s fine! Morgan’s fun and very smart, wonder where she gets it.”

“Her mom.”


	4. Chapter 4

A small person practically launched themself at Tony as he exited the room.

“Daddy!”

Tony picked scooped Morgan up.

“Hey there monkey, did you miss me?”

“More than three thousand!”

Pepper came up and pecked him on the cheek.

“We will be talking later about your self sacrificing tendencies.”

“I wouldn’t expect no less.”

A head of dirty blonde hair poked out from Pepper’s side.

“Hey Sara, hows it going?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not dying and bringing Harley back.”

***

Tony waited with the others as the jet landed and its passengers disembarked.

Sara ran up to Harley and the siblings had their own fluffy reunion. Tony watched as happiness sparked in everyone.

But also sadness in some.

The look in Peter’s eyes as he went up to Happy and asked where Aunt May was, only to be met with a shake of the head was heartbreaking.

So was Monica’s face as she frantically looked for Natasha.

Tony had never been so grateful that Pepper wasn’t taken and that Morgan came after the snap. Pep had solo-parented Sara for almost seven months before we was found. She had delt with scare after scare putting up with him, and she helped put the Avengers back together, as well as the world, in his absence.

She was singlehandedly one of the strongest women Tony had ever known, not that he didn’t know that before, but it’s just been brought back to light. 

***

“So everyone except Nat is here,” Cap said.

The rest of the Avengers nodded, except Clint who was taking it harder than the rest. “Is there anyway we can get her back?”

Thor hummed, “The Soul Realm is beyond what we can reach, we would need the goddess of death herself to release her, and I killed her.” 

Quill patted Thor on the back, “Good going buddy,”

“But there may be a way, if we find other celestials, like the ones who your father was, Quill. The celestial that specializes in the soul realm, to be exact,” Thor reasoned. “It is short in the dark at best.”

Clint smirked, “Good thing I never miss.” 

Tony blinked, “So I’m assuming that’s what you two will be doing? Going and bringing back Nat and Vision?”

“Yes, and I will invite the Guardians to join us on our quest.”

Rocket laughed, “You ain’t goin’ anywhere without our ship, so yea, you will join us.”

“Good talk,” Steve said. “So Bruce and Scott will assist me in going out the stones back, the Guardians, Hawkeye, and Thor will going search for some person who can bring back our comrades, and the rest of you...?”

“I’ll be helping developing countries,” Wanda replied.

Bruce nodded, “I’ll be going with her.” 

“Good work you will be doing. Anyone else?”

Tony smirked, “I’ll be taking a vacation to Europe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The With Extroverts and Introverts

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be re-writing the past fics because I want to. That shouldn’t take long though.


End file.
